spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneaky Pete
Sneaky Pete, the mysterious character from the comic strip "SpongeBob SquarePants," is a fictional character created by illustrator Mike Wazowski and his collaborators and fans, most notably in the series "Adventure Time," which is based on the series of children's books by Steven Spielberg. The character first appeared in the series in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," where he appears in the show's first season episode, "SpongeBob's Best Day Ever." Background Sneaky Pete is a character from the comics named after "SpongeBob SquarePants" comic strips. He first appeared in the pilot episode "SpongeBob SquarePants" and continues to appear in subsequent episodes. The character had a brief appearance at the start of Season 2, with his first line being, "Hi! I'm the new character from SpongeBob SquarePants! But I'm really a pirate and all! Heh, heh, heh." In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," he played a minor role in the opening scene as being in an island where he was trying to recruit young children to become pirates because they loved it. When he appears in the final episode "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes," he wears a cap with the likeness of the film's movie poster of SpongeBob. In the series, Sneaky Pete is voiced by Tim Curry, while the cartoon version, played by Tim Allen, is voiced by Peter Serafinowicz. The two are not technically identical, as Serafinowicz voiced him while Curry did the voices of Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, Plankton, and Squidward Jr., but the characters have a similar voice. Sneaky Pete and Squidward "Sneaky Pete's" backstory is that, in the first season of the cartoon, he was living in a cave and making his living as a pirate. One day, a young boy comes across him and convinces him to go on a pirate ship. He is not seen again until the second season premiere of the show, "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes." During the opening to "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes," there is a short scene of a pirate talking to a young boy. In the scene, it is revealed that Sneaky Pete is actually his son. Season 2 Sneaky Pete appeared in a flashback in "SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Two," although no one would ever have thought to mention this in detail. Sneaky Pete and Squidward are shown riding on a boat, riding through the water onto a boat for some reason. They are approached by SpongeBob, who is on an adventure for the fifth time on his own for the day. While talking, they mention a group of pirates who are all trying to get rich with some type of business. SpongeBob tells them they don't really need it, since he has plenty of fun. After they leave, they are seen sailing into the night, where they are seen again later that same day. SpongeBob tells them that if they have fun, they should start a shop of their own. They all laugh and then go to bed to the sound of the alarm clock. When the next morning comes, they are all sitting in their beds. They later all go to their ships. However, the ship they are on has a hole in it. At the sight of this, Sneaky Pete says that the ship is going to be sunk. Squidward comes and tells everyone that the ship was going to sink anyway. They have a laugh at his comment and say they all have time to talk so why not have a little fun, just for fun. When Squidward arrives, he tells them that he isn't sure how and has no idea where he might be. SpongeBob then tells him that she has been keeping an eye on him. He then tells him that he is looking out for him. They both laugh at the remark and say to each other that the other one is definitely there for him... and that all will be right when he has the ship. Sneaky Pete will return in "SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Three." He will, however, not be seen at all or mentioned at all since he's been replaced by Squidward, and he will only be mentioned once in the episode. His ship will be shown again in "A Fishful of Dollars." Sneaky Pete and his father In "A Fishful of Dollars," SpongeBob and Sandy get into a fight about her dad not showing him interest in her. They decide to leave together. Their ship was about to sink but SpongeBob stops them by saying that he wants someone to help him on the ship, and that if anyone wants to help them, he'd much prefer them to keep looking out for him. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes